I Love You
by Dottylove1327
Summary: A conversation between Dom and Letty has unexpected results.


**I was inspired by Caro Emerald's "Liquid Lunch" when I heard it on Sunday Brunch this morning. I strongly advise listening to the song whilst reading it just so you get the gist of my inspiration, just substitute 'girls' for 'guys'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Fast and Furious or "Liquid Lunch".**

"Uuurgh," Letty groaned out, slowly rising from unconsciousness. She was lay face down on the bed in Leon's spare room, 'How the hell did I end up here?' She was fully dressed which, whilst being uncomfortable, was also incredibly reassuring! She had no recollection of the night after that second Martini. "Leon, you there man?" she croaked out.

"Yeahhh dude," Leon moaned back.

A minute passed and Leon appeared at the door on all fours, he continued crawling his way into the room and lay down on the floor beside her.

"Is anyone else here?" She whispered out.

"Nah man, it's just you. Vince got off around 3 for some booty call, and Jesse just couldn't hack it and called it a night around 3.30."

"Why am I here?" She groaned. "I feel like I'm on a fucking boat. Why's the room spinnin' man?"

"That'll have something to do with the 2 bottles of Tequila you drank, not to mention the countless Martini's. You couldn't find your keys. I think I recall something about "You **lying** fuck!" and you launching them at Dom when he came to the bar to work things out around 4."

"Aaah man, I'm never havin' a Liquid Lunch again, hadn't eaten since breakfast man, I never learn."

"What the hell happened anyway girl? One minute you're your usual selves, draped all over each other and the next thing you're storming off and Dom's shouting at me to jump in the car with you."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Letty mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on, baby girl. That ain't good enough. I've got a hangover big enough to split a tree in half. You wouldn't talk about it last night but I damn sure need to make sure this headache's worth it. Talk to me baby girl."

"He said he loved me," She mumbled into her pillow.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"He said he **loved **me alright." Sitting upright she yelled before gripping her head and collapsing back onto the pillow.

"Move over baby girl." Leon gripped the bed and heaved himself on to it, lifting his arm so she could settle on his chest. "Of course he loves you. What's with all the dramatics?"

"He doesn't. He was just sayin' it 'cause he was still buzzin' from the adrenaline of winnin' and then all those Corona's he drank back at the house after. He was drunk. He didn't mean it."

"You're telling me you guys never never said it before?"

"Nah man."

"I see." Leon said thoughtfully. "Do you love him?"

"Hey dude, this ain't about me. This is about his idiocy."

"Don't be so stupid. This is about the both of you and how stubborn you are. Do. You. Love. Him?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "But what if he doesn't love me? I don't want the first time he says it to be when he won't even remember it the next day."

"How long have you two been together now?"

"I dunno, like 18 months or something."

"And has he ever lied to you? Has he ever cheated on you?"

"I dunno man."

"No baby girl, the answer is "No". Until he gives you a reason to not trust him, you've gotta believe what he tells you, otherwise that shit is gonna tear you apart. And that includes when he says he loves you." They heard a knocking on Leon's front door. "Let me go get that, I'll be right back."

Letty heard mumbling coming from the hallway before the door to the bedroom was pushed open and there he was. Holding a massive bag from the pharmacy and a lovely smelling bag from Fat Burger.

"Hey," Dom smiled at her.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"How're you feelin'?" He asked her, coming over to the bed and gently sitting down.

"I've been better." She muttered. "What's in the bag?"

Dom passed her the bag from Fat Burger. Opening it she took a big whiff as she spied the large Fatburger and chili cheese fatfries. "Cheers," she said with a small smile.

"I went down a size 'cause I didn't know how your stomach would handle it this morning after your Liquid Lunch. I also brought you your Maui-Banana shake, a bottle of orange Lucozade, some Tylenol, and some water. I'm gonna go make you my granddad's hangover cure in a bit it you still aren't feeling better."

"No no I'm sure I'll be fine." Letty really couldn't stomach any raw egg and tomato juice this morning, let alone all the other stuff that added to the 'cure'.

"Come here," Dom said pulling her against him after she finished her burger. Lay there on the bed, he let his fingers travel slowly up and down her back, something he knew always made her feel better. He did it every time she was in his arms that it wasn't even a conscious thought anymore. "How're you feelin'?"

"A bit better," She mumbled back.

They lay like that, in silence, for a couple of hours. A few times Letty drifted off, and a couple of times Dom had to dash for the bin for her to puke in. But he stayed with her and looked after her until it was dark outside, content in being in each other's company.

Dom stared down at the Latina in his arms. He had never met anybody like her. She was impassioned, and strong and oh so stubborn. But she was perfect for him. He hated that it had taken so long for him to see it but now that he had he knew he would never let her go. Watching her sleeping form, he bent his lips to her hair, pressing a kiss to her head, "I love you." He whispered softly to her sleeping form, like he'd been doing every night for months.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
